Secret Admirer
by qwert
Summary: Who's Hermione's secret admirer? I wonder... really short,... its complete now!!!! yay! lol... im a psycho (sp?)....
1. What Happens in the Beginning

AN: I don't own anyone... yadda yadda yadda. This is my first HP fic that's not a list. Its  
  
okay, I like my other ones better tho... (If ya like BSB please read em! thanks!) Please  
  
R/R! Thanks!  
  
Hermione's POV:  
  
One day, in the middle of 7th year, I was in my room studying, (surprise, surprise) when I  
  
opened my Charms book and saw a piece or parchment in it folded in half. Scribbled on it  
  
were the words, "To Hermione Granger" I stared at it for a moment and then opened it. It  
  
is was written, "To Hermione, I just wanted to let you know that someone here, in  
  
Hogwarts, a 7th year, loves you. That someone is me. I love you. At the bottom of the  
  
parchment was, "Your secret admirer"  
  
I was momentarily speechless. Then I ran to the common room and accidentally knocked  
  
over Ron and Harry's game of chess.  
  
"Sorry 'bout that!" I yelled.  
  
"That's okay, I was losing anyway," Harry replied.  
  
"You guys won't believe what I have here!" I was waving the parchment into the air, all  
  
excited.  
  
"Ah, a piece of parchment? Come on Hermione, we're not THAT stupid," Ron stated.  
  
"No! It says that someone in the 7th year is in love with me!" I gazed out the window  
  
with a dreamy expression.  
  
"Oh," was Ron's reply.  
  
"Let me see that," Harry stretched out his hand. I gave Harry the paper and saw  
  
a look of surprise cross Ron's features as he read it over Harry's shoulder.  
  
Ron said, "I bet it was Malfoy!"  
  
"Ew, gross!" I retorted.  
  
Harry looked thoughtful, "Maybe it's Colin..."  
  
I replied by saying, "The note says he's a 7th year. Colin is in 6th."  
  
"Oh yeah, I knew that," Harry responded absent-mindedly.  
  
  
  
I know that was really short, but most of the chapters are gonna be short due to the fact  
  
that every other chapter is gonna be in Hermione's POV and the others are gonna be in  
  
Harry's POV. So the next chapter will be in Harry's POV (I might upload it today, but if  
  
not today, then tomorrow, cuz I hate typin...) Just so ya know, this is gonna be a total of  
  
5 chapters.  
  
Please review it! Thanks! 


	2. What Happens Next...

AN: Still don't own em...  
  
Harry's POV:  
  
That was a lame excuse Potter! I thought to myself. I said aloud, "Hope he's not in Slytherin, whoever he is."  
Hermione responded with, "Oh God I hope not!"  
Hermione looks really pretty when she is disgusted, I thought, I hope she doesn't find out who wrote that!  
Ron interrupted my thoughts, "Oy Harry! We're gonna be late for the quidditch match!"  
All three of us ran to the quidditch field and I got changed...  
  
****************  
  
"Harry! That was fantastic! You caught it in like 20 seconds! Hagrid hadn't even gotten to his seat when it was over!" shouted and ecstatic Hermione.  
"Yeah! That was great! The best game ever! You should have seen Malfoy's face!" added Ron, who was grinning from ear to ear.  
I could barely believe it myself. The game had just begun when I saw the golden snitch just standing there, well not REALLY (standing) there...  
"So Hermione, about Lover Boy..." Ron teased.  
"Lover Boy? Who's Lover Boy?" Hagrid wanted to know.  
"Someone's got the hots for Hermione," Ron explained.  
"Oh, bet it's Neville..." Hagrid replied with a smile on his huge, cheery face.  
"It's not, I asked him already. I asked every guy in Gryffindor that is in 7th year," Hermione said, a little pink in the face.  
"Liar, you didn't ask me or Harry, now did ya?" Ron asked.  
Hermione said, "fine, Ron, are you in love with me?"  
Ron replied, "no, but thanks for thinking of me!"  
Hermione, "Erch... Harry, are you in love with me?"  
Did she sound hopeful? Naw, must have been my wishful thinking... God, what am I gonna say? I thought to myself. Before I had a chance to open my mouth, Ginny came running over.  
"Hermione, it isn't Justin Finch-Fletchy, I asked him!" Ginny said between huge deep breaths.  
"Hmm..." Hermione sounded thoughtful.  
Luckily, Hermione forgot to ask me again. Thank God. I could just see the look on her face if I told her the truth, she would look like she just eat a sour lemon, or worse... I thought to myself.  



	3. What Happens After That...

AN: Still don't own them...  
please R/R! thank you!  
  
Hermione's POV:  
  
I wonder who it could be? I know who I WISH it was, but no... Thats not possible, there's   
no way that he could ever like me... I thought to myself one day  
  
****************  
  
"Who is it then?!" I cried out in frustration.  
I had been talking to Ron and Harry about the whole "situation" in "Care of Magical   
Creatures" class, when Malfoy came over and said, "Ew! Who would EVER be in love   
with a Mudblood like you? It's certainly not a Slytherin! We actually have class!"  
I returned that sneer remark with, "I sure hope it's no one in Slytherin! I have class too!   
Better class!"  
Harry also replied to Malfoy with, "Malfoy! Why don't you go and get a life! Huh? No   
one here likes you, so just leave!  
  
At lunch, Ginny came over and said, "Hermione! It's no one in Hufflepuff, I asked Justin   
to ask every male 7th year."  
"That leaves Ravenclaw then. Let's see... who's in Ravenclaw? Oh yes, there's Brad, Josh,   
Chris, Johnny, and. ah. Kevin!" (AN: I made them up, b/c I don't know who is in   
Ravenclaw in Hermione's year) Ron replied thoughtfully.  
"It's not Josh or Johnny, Neville asked them in Herbology this morning," I responded.   
God, I hope it's HIM... It's either HIM, or Brad, Chris, or Kevin... I thought to myself.  
  
Later that day, at dinner, Ron and Harry were discussing quidditch, again. So I was   
talking to Ginny about the letter that I got. "Do you think it could have been a set up?   
Like, someone gave it to me just to see how I would react?" I asked her nervously.  
"That would be mean! Who would ever do a thing like that?" Ginny replied somewhat   
shocked.  
"Malfoy would," I responded almost immediately.  
"I doubt it. I mean, he kind of sounded really surprised when he "overheard" us in "Care   
of Magical Creatures"," added Ron, who heard the last part of our conversation.  



	4. What Happens A Little Later...

AN: Still don't own em... Neva will either...  
  
Harry's POV:  
  
"So then it's either Brad, Chris, or Kevin," Ron thought aloud after dinner in the common   
room.  
"Yeah..." I mumbled.  
"But I've only talked to Chris and Brad like, twice before, so I doubt it's either of them..."   
Hermione replied.  
"So it's Kevin... hmm... he's not so bad. Would you ever go out with him, Herm?" Ron   
asked.  
"First, don't call me Herm. Second, I don't know, I never thought of him that way   
before..." Hermione replied.  
I couldn't let her think that is was Kevin... I thought to myself. "It's not Kevin, I, ah,   
asked him already, " I said.  
Ron responded first, "Then who could it be? We've asked EVERYONE!"  
Neville came in just then and said, "Ron, Professor McGonagall wants to see you in her   
office."  
Ron got up and left the common room while Neville went into the boys' dormitory.  
"I just don't get it, we've asked EVERY 7th year guy in Hogwarts!" Hermione cried out   
in frustration.  
"You haven't asked EVERYONE, Hermione," I replied quietly.  
"Yeah I have, their not in Slytherin, or Hufflepuff. It's no one in Ravenclaw, and I have   
asked everyone in Gryffindor," Hermione said.  
"No, you haven't asked EVERYONE in Gryffindor," I said back.  
"Yeah I did, I asked Ron, Neville, Dean, Semeus... and you- wait a minute..."  
  
The last chapter is EXTREMELT short! (Not my fault!... Really!... I swear!)  
Like, even shorter than this! (if that's possible. heehee. aren't I bad?)  



	5. What Happens At The End

AN: Nope, I still don't own em!!!!  
  
Story:  
  
Hermione's POV  
  
Could it be? Could it? That's right! He never answered when I asked him! "Harry." was   
all I could manage.  
"Yeah, I wrote it, Hermione, I'm in love with you. I have been for three"  
He never got a chance to finish, cause I pressed up against him and kissed him on the   
lips. I was the luckiest girl in the whole wide world!  
  
THE END! (Please no DUMB flames!) c ya!  



End file.
